


Weather forecasts lied again

by nesite_nosilki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Caught in the Rain, First Kiss, Highschool AU, M/M, Unaware of Feelings, feelings mostly (basically only) Kohaku's, self-indulgence: the fic, soft??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesite_nosilki/pseuds/nesite_nosilki
Summary: Your fellow highschool students get caught up in a rain and have a moment alone. Simple as is.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne & Oukawa Kohaku, Amagi Rinne/Oukawa Kohaku
Kudos: 13





	Weather forecasts lied again

**Author's Note:**

> wife once said highschool au i said YES highschool au so that's in her honor  
> there's almost no setting though,, also himeru goes by his real name
> 
> got bored during class found some scribbles in notes and here i am  
> 

"Ahh, shit!"

Rinne exhales, breath rather heavy from all the running he and Kohaku had to do. Some water drips down the schoolbag he was holding up—hopefully, the textbooks and a bit shabby journal Kohaku lent him, pasted all through with stickers with personal notes and recommendations, are ok. They land on a bus stop bench, thankfully, this one has a roof and walls and can be their hideaway for…gods know how long.

Truly, they must be in fury today, as the downpour the two got caught up in sheets without mercy and doesn't seem to stop at any time soon. Sure, recently the sun barely showed up and it rained here and there, nothing unusual for this season, but no one expected such a mean trick from the heavens.

These times are sickening: colors, like life itself, drain from the surroundings. Rinne's days are brightened probably only by Niki, the living sun, and Kohaku, their adorable junior the two happened to get close to, whom he decided to accompany on his errand today.

The boy doesn't seem to mind the dreary scenery that much, shifting gaze between his phone and reflections in dark puddles on the ground trembling under every other drop.

"I've texted Kaname-senpai already," Kohaku lifts the plastic bag with stationery he was asked to purchase and throws a disgusted look at his shoes – must've wet them, "He says he sent someone ta bring us an umbrella…it mustn’t be that far from here."

"Aww, how generous of our vice prez!" Rinne wipes an imaginary tear, "Almost forgot he has a heart! After yesterday's-"

"Ko ko ko, ya deserved it then. He's not that harsh if ya get ta know him a tad~"

"Yeah, Kana-chan's no doubt a good guy~" or course Rinne knows – they are classmates and, as far as Kohaku is aware, often take time to enjoy each other's company.

How much time has passed since they've been killing time, scrolling social media and exchanging a word or two, neither care to check. Rinne assumes a fair lot, as Kohaku lifts shoulders and rubs them. It wouldn’t take long to get cold in such weather in the light summer uniform students changed into not long ago…

Kohaku may push him away, he always acts like it's alright and he can handle everything without any support, and it must feel kind of weird to be suddenly pressed closely to an older guy, but Rinne does exactly this.

…He does neither escape nor yell at him.

Kohaku doesn't express the slightest protest when a minute later Rinne moves next to him, their legs now touching, and pulls tight into the hug, carefully wrapping another arm around the back.

The sensation of small body shivering is…strange. Not in a bad way, but Rinne wants to stop it.

Silence, only rain echoing in the ears. Well, what could they say?! …Do they even have to?

Yes, for Kohaku this is unexpected, but not something unpleasant, rather…the opposite. Though it doesn't happen that often, he's used to getting touchy with Rinne, and everything his firm but warm hold can feel is – good…

 _Uh-oh,_ Kohaku is sure his cheeks turned red a little. Maybe that's not something he should've ever thought of. That aside, it's rare for them to spend time like this – alone together, and while each day with Rinne is special, there's something even more to these. As if they can let themselves talk more freely, show the sides that hardly ever come out when they hang out in usual company…

_(And it makes Kohaku feel a certain way, he doesn't yet know what it is, but nothing else he experienced in the whole life.)_

…Maybe that's why Rinne is suddenly so kind?

"Se-"

"Warmed up a li'l?" Kohaku stiffens. Going to let go now?—Doesn't, only smirks audibly at his nod.

Silence again, until Rinne notices Kohaku snuggling up himself. _Huh…_

"C'mere," he pats his lap, and the other awkwardly shifts his legs, rises and sits back down _(thankfully, no one else joined them hiding from the rain yet)._ Kohaku's heart helplessly flutters when his eyes meets Rinne's; he damns another wave of heat coming up his face and, to possibly hide it from the other, nuzzles Rinne's chest when arms wrap around him again, bringing own hand along the broad back.

Probably that's not how Rinne meant it; on the upside, Kohaku can hear his heartbeat. This gives a fuzzy, yet calming feeling.

"Kohaku-chan's needy today, hm? How cute~" he's brought back to earth.

Of course. Kohaku may've felt Rinne had mercy on him today, but now took the bait and is not let go until he teases out a certain reaction. Whatever, it would be a bigger loss to reject.

"Hmm… But senpai leaned on me first? Yer goin' ta squeeze me ta death like that-" Rinne chuckles again as Kohaku pretends to pull away – it doesn't sound unpleased.

"You were trembling!! And yer dear Rinne-chan-senpai kindly shared his warmth!" Kohaku rolls his eyes. Yeah yeah, go boast about your colossal sacrifice to everyone you meet _(please don’t, his reputation will be doomed **totally** ),_ "…You still do, and your pretty face's red all over—what's it, got sick by chance?"

"'M fine," Rinne absolutely didn't have to call Kohaku pretty and ruin the warm look on his face with this stupid grin. Not like _he_ is all pale and cool!

Isn't it just ridiculous, how this good-for-nothing makes Kohaku's mind so messed up. How can he feel so annoyed yet entranced by him all at once?! That's weird, and confusing, and, worst of all, unexplainable.

"Y-ya know, it's…" sigh. Let him be frank. Maybe the guilty one can tell himself?

"I jus' hate how everythin' feels different when yer with me-"

"Ha~ah? Should've said earlier, that you don't want me anywhere around – I'd leave ya alone since the beginning."

No. _No!_ Even if sometimes Rinne becomes so unbearable, just like when they first met, that Kohaku actually considers the lost opportunity of stopping it right then...he can't say he regrets "letting" this mess of a person stick to his side.

The thought is so sudden it makes Kohaku twitch out from the embrace. This idiot didn't let him finish! Why doesn't he stop goofing around even when the talk should be serious?

"…"

Kohaku mumbles something that disappears in the rain noise, so when Rinne brings his face closer with a questioning hum, he grabs the hem of his shirt, a button too much undone, pulls it down and slams their lips together.

This should prove him wrong.

Rinne freezes for a second. To be honest, at some point in time he _thought_ about kissing Kohaku-chan, and doesn't really want to stop when it's so nice in life. He didn't do anything besides bumping into his face and freezing on the spot, but just this, along with the soft lips and the way blush gathers around the eyes fluttering shut make Rinne want more. He closes his own eyes and gives in _(no time to question what just happened and why),_ savoring the moment – if they get caught now, he doesn't really care.

Kohaku is still way too tense though, so Rinne tries to help him relax, running a hand through smooth locks and gently stroking down the neck and back up. Skin under his fingers covers in goosebumps, but it seems to work – Kohaku loosens up in his arms and almost lets go of his shirt that has been clutching onto.

The boy takes a deep breath through his nose. Blood still pounds in ears. Everything feels surreal – from how he even got the idea to do this to how Rinne reacted. Not only he didn't shove him off and tease about it, but engaged and…comforted?! Kohaku turns his head a bit and they almost part lips, but he doesn't want to, takes Rinne's face in hands and diligently presses back. He'll think about it later.

 _Fine,_ they can linger for another while, until Kohaku gestures to separate. Rinne fixes himself a little and waits for other's shuddered breath to come back to normal.

Meanwhile better to come up with an excuse for this all, if Rinne planned to attack Kohaku afterwards… After he pecked him yet in the corner of the lips when they broke the kiss?!

Even if they had anything to say, now isn't the time: both notice someone approaching, then push each other away and stand up in a second, pretending they haven't just been literally cuddling in a weird pose. _Like some sloppy lovey-dovey couple._

Kohaku looks out to shake off the embarrassing thought and recognizes a familiar face from the student council, but they've never spoken to each other so he doesn't know his name. The boy holds an umbrella above himself, two in the other hand and starts waving those the moment he notices the two. They turn to take the bags as their lifesaver reaches the bus stop.

Spared by now, but both know this talk is coming up shamelessly soon.

* * *

The next morning Rinne's concerns about catching a cold, which Kohaku let slide thinking he was just trying to clear the air on their way back to school, hit him full force.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my poor english i tried
> 
> ideally this should be a miltuchapter slow burn, buut-


End file.
